


Chocolate Tastes Better Off Your Body

by KuroNekoDarkMistress



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Can chocolate even be used as lube?, Eren loves chocolate, Hahaha omg what is wrong with Levi?, M/M, can it?, hahaha I'm terrible, i need jesus, idk what this is?, lolz, oh well, top jean, what am i even doing?, what in the actual fuck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNekoDarkMistress/pseuds/KuroNekoDarkMistress
Summary: So basically, this is a one shot of Eren and Jean. Just know that it involves chocolate. Levi is in this simply and only because I absolutely LOVE Levi and cannot handle anything that doesn't have him in it.





	

"Eren, shut up. You know we can't let Levi hear us!" Jean whisper yelled. 

Eren didn't really care if Levi heard or not. He was Jean's roommate not his. Plus, Levi's room was down the hall, he would barely hear a thing. But Eren obliged either way. Or tried to at least. 

"Actually, I'll make it a challenge for you. You have to be as quiet as possible as I destroy your ass. Got it?" Jean whispered in Eren's ear, making the shorter male shiver. 

Jean kissed Eren's lips hungrily. He groaned softly when Eren nipped playfully at his lip rings. Eren absolutely loved all of Jean's rings. He had two piercings on his bottom lip, two on his left brow, one on his tongue, and a Prince Albert piercing. Jean explored Eren's mouth with his tongue, as Eren did his. Jean groped his boyfriend's amazing ass as he moved to leave a trail of kisses from Eren's lips, down to his jaw, and further down to his neck.

Eren tugged at Jean's hair while he scattered hickeys across his chest and neck. He then pushed Jean down so that he was laying back on the bed. Without a word, Eren kissed his way down to Jean's boner, which was hidden by a pair of blue and black boxers. He removed the article of clothing and threw it off to the side as if it had personally offended him. Eren smirked as he went to look through his bag, he came back with a bottle of chocolate syrup. 

"Hey, Jean, I'm feeling a little... hungry." Eren said, looking as innocent as possible. He shook the bottle and poured some on Jean's rock hard dick. "Ngh, Eren, what are y-" Jean was cut off by a slight moan that escaped from his mouth as Eren licked his chocolate covered tip, making sure to fondle with the ring on his cock. Jean absolutely loved it when Eren did that.

Eren massaged Jean's balls as he practically swallowed him whole. Eren wasn't exactly the best at giving blowjobs, but Jean seemed highly pleased with every little thing Eren did. Although he felt guilty when Eren sort of gagged, it felt amazing how Eren's throat clamped around his dick. "Jean, remember, you have to be quiet" Eren snickered as he moved his hand up and down at a steady pace. All th chocolate had been slurped off as fast as it was applied.

"E-Eren, stop." Jean choked out. He was getting close, and there was no way he was going to allow himself to come before he got to make Eren scream. 

Jean helped Eren out of his pants and boxers. "Hey, do we have any lube?" Eren asked. Jean shrugged, "I don't know.... how about we use the chocolate?" He asked, looking over at the bottle of chocolate. "I am not putting that up my ass." Eren stated simply. "I'll use saliva instead." Jean mused. 

Jean put some chocolate on his fingers and stuck them inside Eren's mouth, getting him to lick the chocolate off and coat them in saliva. "Turn around" Jean ordered. Eren shifted and shuffled so that his behind was in display for his boyfriend. Jean sat back to admire the magnificent piece of ass in front of him. 

Eren was getting impatient. "Jean I swear to the god I don't believe in, if you don't do something right now, I'm gonna g-- uwah!" Eren couldn't even finish his sentence before Jean licked Eren's puckered hole.

Jean smirked as Eren trembled before him. He stuck his tongue in and moved it all around, kneading the other's ass while teasing him with his tongue. Jean soon took his tongue away and replaced it with a finger, curving it in every which way. 

Jean chuckled darkly as Eren struggled to keep quiet and stuck two more fingers in and dug them around.

"Hmm.... I know it's around... here... somewhere..." Jean mused in mock concentration. He knew where that sweet spot that made Eren melt was, he just wanted to tease the other one. "Could it be here? Or how about here?" Jean asked, pressing a little too close to the bundle of nerves. "J-Jean" Eren moaned. "Oh, I know... It's right... over... here..." He brushed his fingers right on that spot, earning a loud moan from Eren. He did his best to prepare his smaller boyfriend before penetrating him, making sure to stretch him out enough so that it doesn't hurt when the time finally comes.

Jean chuckled, "Now, now, Eren. Remember to at least TRY to be quiet." Eren whimpered when Jean took his fingers out. Jean remembered the bottle of lube that was hidden somewhere in his drawer and reached over to look for it. A few seconds later, he stood up and positioned Eren so that he was at the edge of the bed. 

Jean positioned the smaller male's leg over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend. Slowly, he pushed his thick cock inside of Eren's puckered hole. "J-Jean... aah.." Eren shut his eyes tightly as Jean filled him up almost excruciatingly slow. Jean went all the way in and stayed there until Eren said it was okay. 

Jean looked down at his boyfriend and cupped his cheek with his hand. He thought he might as well be gentle right now before he did what he was going to do. "Babe, you okay?" Jean asked with a pinch of concern in his voice. Eren nodded "Yeah, you can continue now."

Jean smirked. 'Okay, then', he thought. He slowly drew his hips back until his dick was ALMOST completely out, then rammed it back in, purposely missing Eren's sweet spot. Eren's eyes snapped open and he let out a strangled cry laced with pleasure. "tsk. tsk. tsk. Eren, please be quiet, or I'll have to stop." Jean said in mock disappointment. 

He grabbed the base of Eren's erection and pumped it in rhythm with his hips, making Eren gasp and bit back a moan that threatened to escape his mouth. Jean smirked once more, rolling his hips in a pace that he knew drove Eren crazy. 

Jean wouldn't hit Eren's prostate, he needed Eren to beg for it. And, as if he had read Jean's mind, he begged. "Jean, please...." Jean wasn't done teasing Eren. "Please, what, Eren? Oh, you want me to stop?" Jean asked, stopping his movements altogether. "No... please... fuck me right..." Eren said, blushing in an adorable (yet super hot) way. "And what does fuck you right mean, Eren? I won't know unless you tell me..." Jean mused, wanting Eren to say just what he wanted to hear. Eren took a deep breath and looked up at Jean with lustful eyes. "Fuck me, Jean. Fuck me until I can't stand it. Hit me right in that spot that you know drives me crazy." Jean was all too happy to hear that. 

"Alright, babe." He said, slamming back inside of Eren, letting his ring graze along Eren's prostate. "Jean!" Eren yelled out, despite his mouth being covered by his own hand. Jean repeatedly slammed against Eren, who was trying his best to stay sane enough to atleast TRY (emphasis on the word try) to keep quiet. Jean felt himself getting close, but decided he wasn't done just yet. 

Jean repositioned himself and Eren so that Eren was on top and riding him. Jean absolutely loved the view he had now, Eren was covered in a light layer of sweat that made his abs glimmer in the best ways. The ever so persistent blush on his face made Jean enjoy this even more. Eren was screwing himself on Jean's cock, going at his own pace. "Oh. No, no, no, no, no, this isn't going to work at all." Jean said, taking a hold of Eren's hips at a bruising grip. Eren's face of confusion made Jean smirk in amusement. 

Before Eren had a chance to question his boyfriend, Jean snapped his hips up and into Eren, making the green eyed male shiver and press both hands firmly against his mouth, doing everything in his power to not scream in extreme pleasure. A tear slipped down Eren's cheek as Jean pounded into him mercilessly.

"Oh, g-god! Are... ah... you never.. gah... fucking... nnhh... sated?" Eren asked, not really hating the treatment, just wondering how much of this he can take before his ass gives out. "Nope." Jean said, giving Eren one last hard fuck before the brunette came all over himself. "Nghh... Jean!"

Jean got Eren off of him so that he could take care of himself, covering his mouth in order to keep himself from screaming. Both boys landed on the bed, chests heaving up and down as they tried to steady their heartbeat. Jean turned on his side and brushed the bangs off Eren's damp forehead. "Great job, horse-face" Eren breathed out, smiling.

"Thanks a lot, you bastard" Jear retorted, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Just before their lips met, a short, very much angered, Levi appeared in the room. 

"Jean fucking Kirstein!" Levi bellowed, making Eren squeak and hurry to cover himself and Jean to groan. "For the past 30 minutes, I have been trying to fucking watch Supernatural and all I fucking hear is your damn neighing!" Levi yelled, turning to make his leave, "At least you should have waited until Eren's parents left." He muttered before closing the door, leaving a very much stunned Eren and Jean. 

Of course, Levi was only kidding, but they didn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okies... so this is my first ACTUAL smut scene... like... I know my other fics say they will have smut in them, but I haven't gotten to that part on any of them... And let me explain to you a thing. It is very hard to write smut... like very extremely hard it took me a fucking week to write this one shot! Oh well.... I hope this was good enough, or else I will just give up on my other fics... Much love~ kuronekodarkmistress<3


End file.
